PROJECT SUMMARY The 2018 GRC on Biointerface Science will bring together a wide spectrum of researchers in the rapidly moving field of biological interfaces, both natural and engineered. Biointerface Science encompasses the chemistry and physics of cellular membranes and their associated molecular assemblies, the creation and properties of biological compartments, the interactions of surfaces with cells and tissues, and more. The GRC will explore this fundamental science and its applications in areas such as the fabrication of synthetic cells, the dynamics of communities of cells, and the development of tools for medicine. During the week, we will identify new scientific and technological developments associated with biointerfaces and provide an open forum to discuss the best ways to tackle these emerging opportunities. The confluence of a diverse group of attendees: scientists, engineers, and materials experts; students, post-docs, young investigators, and thought-leaders; and underrepresented groups, should facilitate energetic and thought-provoking discussions on the translation of biomolecular breakthroughs into real-world applications in medicine and technology. The 2018 GRC on Biointerface Science is thus well aligned with the mission of the National Institute of Biomedical Imaging and Bioengineering (NIBIB). The 2018 GRC offers a broad cross-disciplinary program. Tentative sessions include (1) a keynote session featuring wide-ranging talks by two experienced researchers in the field; (2) news about emerging technologies for the characterization of biointerfaces; (3) talks by chemists contributing to the area; (4) new results on compartmentalization in biology; (5) reports on progress with synthetic cells; (6) talks on molecular assemblies on membranes; (7) recent findings on cell communities; and, (8) talks on the importance of biointerfaces in medicine. The final session (9) will be on Late-Breaking Topics selected shortly before the conference from the submitted abstracts. The GRC will promote active and open discussion that includes all participants, as we continue to build a vibrant Biointerface Science community. The associated Gordon Research Seminar (GRS) on Biointerface Science will provide an intimate venue for junior investigators and young scientists to establish informal networks for long-term collaborations and a lifetime of scientific citizenship.